


Sights and Sounds

by fir8008



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1251460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fir8008/pseuds/fir8008
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written while I was an insomniac. What Suho sees and hears as the Exo-K dorm goes to bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sights and Sounds

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to AsianFanfics on April 6, 2013.

Suho is always the last one who goes to sleep.  


He sits in his armchair by the window, gazing outside and listening to the sounds in the dorm. It’s late. Outside, streetlamps flicker dimly, casting long, yellow shadows on grey sidewalks. Dark figures go by and by, some in pairs and some alone. A few cars drive past, headlights cutting through the darkness. In the distance, he hears a car alarm. A few minutes later, from a different direction, police sirens sound.  


Suho closes his eyes, soaking in the nighttime noise.  


Inside, the members are preparing to go to sleep. Suho can hear Chanyeol, who is fighting a cold, blowing his nose noisily. He can hear Baekhyun padding around his room, probably cleaning up before going to bed. D.O. is in the bathroom brushing his teeth. Suho can hear the water tinkling as it hits the porcelain sink. He hears the television in Kai and D.O.’s room, playing reruns of some variety program. The volume is low; the words are incoherent and fade into white noise. He hears Kai chuckle once in a while at whatever witty comment was made. Lastly, Suho hears Sehun’s cell phone ringing. The ringtone is their song, _What Is Love_. Luhan is calling the maknae from China. Suho hears the boy answer cheerfully, before mentioning that everyone is getting ready to sleep. He hears the maknae bid goodbye and goodnight and hears the little jingle the phone makes when it shuts off.  


Suho thinks he could fall asleep like this, curled up in his chair and absorbing his environment. He opens his eyes again, taking in his home. The pillows on the couch are lopsided and the couch cushions are beginning to sag in the middle. There’s a fine layer of dust accumulating underneath said couch. He can see the entrance to the door, the mountain of shoes. He can see the kitchen too. D.O. tries to keep the kitchen, his personal haven, meticulously spotless and it usually is.  


Suho can now hear “goodnight” echoing throughout the dorm. He hears feet making their way into bedrooms, the distinctive clicks of light switches, the doors squelching shut, the mattresses squeaking underneath weights, the contented sighs of his sleepy _dongsengs_. He hears the others toss and turn, trying to find more comfortable sleeping positions. Eventually the dorm lapses into the silence of sleep.  


Suho stands up slowly, feels his body as it unfolds and the muscles elongate. He walks to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. In his head he can hear the strains of _Mama_ and _History_ ; in his eyes he can see the dances. Tomorrow they will perform on a music show.  


He opens the door to his room quietly, trying not to disturb Sehun. He slips beneath his cool bed sheets, rests his head on a soft pillow. He smiles a little as he closes his eyes.  


Outside, a truck rumbles down the street. But inside, all is calm.


End file.
